


Sleeping Arrangements

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Only One Bed, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Auror Potter and his administration assistant Demelza find out there has been a mix up with their hotel booking
Relationships: Harry Potter/Demelza Robins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter Birthday party and at the suggestion, and with the invaluable help, of Sportivetricks.
> 
> And as a bonus counts for the 'Only one bed' square on the personalised [Bingo Card](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/246303.html) made for me by SportiveTricks.

The blazing heat of the Mediterranean sun beat down on Harry Potter as he walked down the street, with an overnight bag slung over one shoulder. A baseball cap was covering his hair and his famous round glasses had been swapped out for prescription sunglasses.

It could have been worse of course, the sun was bright but getting low in the sky, still the hotel his administration assistant, Demelza Robbins had booked had turned out to be further away from where the portkey had deposited them than he had been expecting.

When he’d been starting out as an Auror Harry had never needed an assistant; rookie Aurors were responsible for their own paperwork. Now he was a little more senior however he’d been assigned one, or perhaps Robards had just gotten sick of the state of Harry’s reports.

Not that Demelza was the best paper pusher either. Harry suspected that she’d got the job more as a familiar face to him, having being on his Quidditch team on his last two (non-consecutive) years at Hogwarts, than for her organising skills.

Still they had muddled through together quite well, and even if he had wanted to get her replace, well, Demelza was friendly and approachable and had a penchant for low cut tops that weren’t quite unprofessional, which meant that most of the men and some of the women would have severe complaints about her not being around any more. 

“Almost there, Harry,” Demelza said. “It’s just around the corner.”

Harry’s preferred response would have been a grunt of acknowledgement. He was hot and sweaty and very tired but that was his own fault. He hadn’t want to come the damn international law enforcement conference in the first place, let alone provide a keynote speech so by way of rebellion, he’d concentrated on his existing cases until _after_ the last second to prepare for the trip.

“Right,” he said instead, which was hardly better. 

They rounded the corner and there was a small squat building of about three stories, there was a hotel sign in one corner of the window and some additional words in Italian illuminated underneath, which would have helped more if Harry had spoken Italian. 

They went through the front doors of the building into a gratefully cool and dim room. There was a bored looking witch flipping through a glossy magazine entitled ‘La Scrittura Della Strega’ according to the fanciful text at the top through from the general layout of the cover Harry assumed it was the local version of Witch Weekly. 

She looked up from a magazine, saw Harry and her face lit as she looked him over, she immediately straightened and gave a smile. Harry was confused, he didn’t consider himself famous in Italy and her eyes hadn’t even gone up to take a look at his scar. He opened his mouth to say hello but Demelza barged past him and said a sentence of rapid fire Italian to the receptionist. 

The smile the woman gave Demelza was much more professional and didn’t extend to her eyes. She responded to Demelza in English.

“Oh yes, the English lady, yes we have your room ready, of course.”

Harry blinked and then frowned.

“Ah… room? As in singular? One?” He asked. 

“Yes, of course,” The receptionist said. “One room as requested.”

“Demelza?” Harry said, forcing calm into his voice.

“Check again please,” Demelza said to the receptionist, “I booked two rooms. I’m sure of it.”

The receptionist did not look amused, nor did she check her booking list again.

“I’m very sorry, but there is only one room booked.” She didn’t sound it but perhaps that was just because she was talking in a second language. “I can only tell you what’s written down here.”

“Well, I booked two rooms. I spoke to your...” Demelza seem to think better of asking to see the manager. “colleague. A man?”

“It would have been Bernado I think.” the Receptionist said and then yelled a sentence of Italian into the backroom.

The man that appeared from the back room was shorter even than Harry and considerably rounder. He looked shiny though and talked jovially.

“Yes, yes, I take booking!” he said after having the situation explained to him. “Room for two! Room for two. Very good Italian the young lady spoke, as well. Much more betterer than my British.”

“Room _s_ for two, I said,” Demelza said, going pink. “Two separate rooms. I was very clear.”

“Demelza, are you sure?” Harry said in a very low voice but the receptionist looked like she was going to pipe up, possibly about Demelza’s skill or lack thereof in Italian. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter. Do you have another room available please?” He directed that last bit at the receptionists. 

“The sign in the window said No Vacancies,” Demelza muttered. “I can find another place.”

“Si,” The man, Bernado, said. “No vacancies anywhere. This silly conference. Everywhere is full up.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding from the sun. His body ached from days of overtime, multiple apparitions and several international portkeys. He was tired and had had enough.

“Fine, fine. It’s fine.” He said, more strongly than he would otherwise. “We’ll take the bloody room.”

The man meekly handed over a key to a first floor room and Harry stomped up the stairs to it. Demelza trailing along behind him.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Demelza said, with appropriate chagrin. “I really did book two rooms.”

Harry sighed and looks back at her. It was hard to be angry with Demelza with her fall of wavy chestnut hair and her round blues eyes looking sorrowful.

“Don’t worry about it, not your fault, Demelza,” he said and he turned back to the door fumbling with the key. It was, in fact, Demelza’s fault as it was her job to sort out administrative details like this. However it was difficultto blame her, since this was the first such trip she’d organised and if he hadn’t been sulking about the whole thing he would have double checked her work. He got the key in the lock and opened the door. “I mean with any luck ‘room for two’ still means twin beds.”

They piled through the door and looked around. It did not mean twin beds. There was a small en-suite bath room next to the door a, a small desk running the length of the room, There was one desk chair and one comfy albeit small chair and filling up the rest of the room… was only one bed.

It was really too much bed for the room in fact, A queen sized or more bed shoved in the slot meant for a normal double bed or even smaller and managed only by magic. In fairness, it was an incredibly nice, comfortable looking bed covered in a thick duvet. Harry was tired enough that just falling into it and passing out was a credible option. 

“Ah,” said Harry.

“Oh,” said Demelza, going a little pink again. “I could sleep on the floor I guess, or the chair?”

Harry was severely tempted by the offer for a second, then his chivalrous side demanded that he be the one to sleep on the floor. Then his common sense prevailed over both the other voices. There was barely room between bed and falls for someone to lie down, much less sleep, or stretch out in one of the tiny chairs. 

“Or...” Harry said and his voice trailed off. What he was suggesting was not quite proper, at least it had the same look and smell as something completely dodgy and he didn’t want to be the one suggesting it.

“Or?” Demelza asked, innocently enough.

“It is a very big bed,” Harry said with a shrug and a lifting of his hands. “It’s not like… well.”

“Are you suggesting we share it?” Demelza said.

“Yes but like, it’s not a line or anything,” Harry said flustered. He bet Demelza heard a lot of lines from people. “It’s just… well. It’s seems the easiest thing to do.”

Demelza was giving him a very odd look. 

“You don’t want to. That’s fine of course,” Harry said. “We can extend the chair or something. Or go looking for another place, they can’t really all be full up.”

“No, it’s fine.” Demelza said softly. “It’s too late to do anything really. And it’s not like there isn’t room for two. Wouldn’t even have to get close.”

“Right!” Harry agreed.

“Besides we’re too tired to do anything other than sleep.”

“I wouldn’t do anything anyway,” Harry said, nodding.

Demelza frowned.

“Because like you’re my colleague and everything. Not for any other reason. Not that you’d want… anyway. That’s settled. We can rough it out for one night. I’m sure.” Harry babbled.

“Right,” Demelza said matter of factly. “I’ll take the right side, you take the left. I take a shower before bed. So I’ll take the bathroom and you can change in here. How does that sound?”

“Fine, fine.” Harry said, sitting down on one corner of the bed. Demelza set her bag on the desk and rummaged around in it, which took far longer than it seemed like it should for a bag that side and her arms sank to the elbow in it. Then she pulled out with a flourish a bag of bath things and disappeared into the en-suite. 

Harry sighed deeply. Really he should be re-reading his notes and his speech for tomorrow, memorising, refining, perfecting, instead he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside and lay back on the bed, too tired to even continue changing. He had time, all women took long showers any way.

The lack of sounds of running water should have tipped Harry’s trained investigative instincts off. It didn’t. 

The door swung open and Demelza came out.

“Sorry, Harry, I forgot-” She stopped still and stared at Harry.

Harry started back. She was dressed in a towel. It wasn’t a very big towel either. It covered everything that needed covering but smooth legs went forever out of the bottom and top was wrapped around Demelza’s chest. Her breasts weren’t that big really but she was otherwise a small woman and they looked huge on her. Harry blushed and forced himself to look at her face instead.

Demelza didn’t stop staring at him. Harry felt slightly annoyed, his chest was most flat, in the war between quick bad food he ate on the job and the activity of the job, activity was just winning. His chest was a bit hairy and more than a bit mangled. It wasn’t an attractive sight but it wasn’t stare-worthily horrible either.

He coughed slight and Demelza jerked and went pink.

“I didn’t know,” Demelza said softly.

“Know what?” Harry said a little brusquely. 

“All those scars.”

“Ah...”

She moved closer and, with so little room, she was almost touching him, her hand reached out towards the centre of his chest. Where the blazon of chest hair was a little thinner and there was an oval scar underneath it, on the older ones.

“That was when a locket burned itself on to my chest, had to be cut off.” He said.

“And the arm?”

The skin of his right forearm had a reddish mottled pattern from a third of the way past the wrist all the way up to the elbow. 

“Bad guy though corrosive potions worked better than hexes,” Harry said, running his hand through his hair to move the arm in question. “To be fair, he was kind of right.”

“And these?” Demelza did touch him that time. The lightest brush of her finger tips over the end of three furrows that went down his right side and over his hip, disappearing under the waistline of his trousers. 

“Ah,” Harry said, the touch had sent a shiver throughout him. “Manticore claws. Someone’s idea of a guard dog.”

“You work too hard, Harry,” Demelza said. 

Harry didn’t know what to say about that. He just shrugged instead. After a moment, Demelza retrieve some clothes from her bag and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Changing into his pyjamas quickly. Harry got into the bed. His heart was racing, he realised. He was keyed up like he was before going into a trouble situation, before confronting some bad guy. He couldn’t think why he’d would have reacted to Demelza like that. Maybe it was just nerves about the stupid speech tomorrow. All the press was bound to be there, probably even Rita Skeeter herself though she usually sent her lackey, Zacharias Smith instead these days.

He settled down, and despite his nerves, was semi-conscious by the time Demelza emerged from the bathroom, which immediately made him fully alert as she sauntered around the bed to the otherside from him.

She was wearing a t-shirt. Just a t-shirt, maybe some knickers underneath it, though Harry couldn’t bring himself to look and see, the hem was riding high enough that that might be actual possibility. 

It was as bad as the towel. It was worse. The towel had shown off figure, but it was wrapped tightly enough to support, with the looseness of the t-shirt everything was… in motion.

Harry hurriedly took his glasses off and put them on the bedside table, which rendered Demelza blurry until she settled into the bed next him. 

“Those are pyjamas?” He said softly.

“I wasn’t expecting to have company,” Demelza shot back. “It’s my emergency kit.”

Which implied something about how Demelza usually slept that brought images to Harry’s mind that were very hard to shift.

“Right,” he said, “umm… goodnight I guess?”

Demelza muttered a charm and the lights in the room went out. Harry composed himself for sleep. His mind still whirling and oddly confused as if he was missing importantly, unfortunately for whatever it was trying to tell him however, Harry was very tired.

When he woke up, there was a warm weight across Harry’s chest, more warmth pressed against his side, and smell of fruity shampoo wafting over his nostrils from the chestnut hair that was ticking against his shoulder. Demelza had cleaned up very nicely before coming to bed, he thought vaguely.

Then Harry realised what was happening and went very still. Demelza moved against him, her hand clenched, the tips of her fingers brushing against his ribs. Harry shivered at the touch and Demelza stirred. 

“Harry?” she said, sleepily.

“Yeah,” Harry said, “so much for being big enough for two”

“Hah, yeah,” Demelza said. Then a second later. “Comfy.”

God, it was more comfortable that Harry had been for a long time, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d shared a hotel room with a woman, let alone had one pressed up against him. 

“Yeah,” Harry repeated. 

He stared at the ceiling for a long time struggling with himself.

“Demelza? You should probably go back on your side of the bed, right?”

“I guess I shouldn’t...” Demelza said. “Unless you wanted...”

“I can’t,” Harry said.

“Because we’re colleagues.”

“That’s right.”

“No other reason.”

“No, honestly.” Harry said. You couldn’t bang your administration assistant. It was like banging your secretary, so cliché. 

Demelza retreated. It took Harry a lot longer to go back to sleep the second time.

It also took Harry a lot longer to wake up the second time, everything was soft and fuzzy and perfect, he was vaguely aware that he was on Demelza’s side of bed, that it was still dark and cool outside. It was warm where he was though, all across his front, the fruit scent was more intense. A globe wrapped in soft fabric filled his hand, he squeezed it experimentally. A soft feminine noise filled his ears. The warmth pressed harder against his body, especially down below. He squeezed again and got another moan and another press as something wriggled against him.

Something clicked and Harry was awake enough to realise that he was spooned up against Demelza, it was her breast in his hand and her arse wriggling against his cock. His face was pressed up against the crook of her neck. Absently mindedly, he pressed a kiss to the side of Demelza’s neck.

He should have let go and retreated he knew but he couldn’t resist give the breast one last squeeze.

“Fuck, Demelza,” he said in a hoarse whisper to himself.

“Yeah,” Demelza said.

Harry jumped and let go off her breast, gathering his weight under him to move away.

“Harry, you can’t...” Demelza started.

“I know. I can’t, I’m sorry, I’ll just...” Harry babbled, moving back. Demelza rolled on to her back underneath him, her blue eyes blazing.

“No, you idiot,” Demelza said fiercely. “You can’t grab my tit and grind your cock against my arse and then not follow through! Come on, Harry, do I have to beg here?”

Demelza glared up at him; her head was surround in waves of chestnut hair, the long pink t-shirt had ridden up enough to expose half of her flat stomach and confirm that she was wearing small white knickers. Her chest rose and fell magnificently in time with her quick breaths.

Harry growled. There was only so much temptation you could be expected to resist in one life time, he thought. Then the sneaky voice in the back of his head, which is usually tried to ignore, pointed something out. If Skeeter and her ilk got wind of him spending the night in the same room as Demelza, a room with one bed, they weren’t actually going to care that he didn’t actually shag her when the wrote their articles. _Might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg_ it said. 

His arms came down either side of Demelza, and he leant down and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into it, her body arched upwards to get more contact. Her hands dug into his chest, seizing fistfuls of his pyjama top so the buttons strained. When the kiss ended she lifted her face, keeping contact as long as possible and a slight whimper escaped her lips when it broke. The sound was so delicious that Harry did it again, kissing her deeply.

Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, one clutched his neck and the other ended up tangled in his hair, trapping him close to her as they snogged. Demelza legs spread. One wrapped around his hip, the heel ending up in the inside of his leg, all of her limbs pulling him closer to her, so his cock, constraint by pyjama trousers, pressed up against the front her knickers, the friction working on both of them.

“Harr.. fuck, harry, I want you...” Demelza gasped between kisses.

 _Why?_ would have been Harry’s response but he was at bit too distracted to speak.

Clutching at each other they rolled on the bed, so they were in the middle, kicking the confines of the duvet away. Demelza ended up on top, her mouth kissing hungrily at Harry’s chest, fingers tearing at the pyjama top until it top was cast off. Harry’s slumped back on the bed, grasping feebly at Demelza but she’d taken control now and there was maniac gleam in her eyes.

Harry’s pyjama trousers were tented up, the cock partially visible through the flies and Demelza’s mouth was going lower and lower, she flashed him a grin when her chin was resting on his stomach, just above the waist band.

Then she deftly undid the button and pulled his trousers off of him. His cock sprung free, hard and rigid, the tip glistening with clear pre-come. 

Demelza’s grip stroked lightly down Harry’s shaft and wrapped about the base of cock, draw a shuddering moan out of Harry.

“Demelza, I...” He didn’t know what he meant to say which was good because voice failed him when Demelza kissed the tip of his cock. Then she wrapped her soft lips around it and sucked. 

Harry cried out and Demelza’s head bobbed taking more of him into her mouth. Harry’s hands reached out vaguely, coming to rest in Demelza’s hair. She moaned as his grip tightened on her hair and the vibration shot a wave of pleasure through Harry.

His head fell back and he closed his eyes shut, not trusting himself to look into Demelza’s blue gaze while her mouth was wrapped around most of his cock. It didn’t help. There was nothing now to distract him from the feeling of Demelza’s tongue working on the underside of his shaft, or the compression of her lips around his cock or the way his balls were tightening up ready to release.

“De.. me..za,” He panted only able to force out odd words, “going to… don’t… been ages.. want...”

Somehow she figured it out because the pace of her blowjob slowed down and stopped, her mouth popping free of the head, just her hand worked little strokes on it, keeping him hard as little drips of pre-come welled out of him. Harry opened his eyes, Demelza was grinning at him again.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” she said in a cheerful voice, “I won’t make you come like this. I know what you want.”

She released his cock and crawled forward onto the bed, her hands going to the hem over the t-shirt and she pulled it up and over her head and discarded it in one fluid movement, her tits dropped free, large perky orbs topped with hard brownish nipples. 

She crawled forward again until her face was nearly up to Harry’s giving him a great look at the tops of her firm breasts, the tips of them barely avoiding brushing against it.

“this is what you want to see Harry?” She was straddling him now, her legs arched over his straining cock. “You want to see me?”

“Yeah,” Harry said

“You want to see me go wild, don’t you? Want to see how much I want this?”

Her hand grabbed his cock, stroking it and pointing it up towards her cunt. 

“Because I want you bad, Harry, it’s driving me crazy. Just like this,” she gasped, sinking down on to his cock.

Demelza was a furnace. He pussy stretched wide and engulfed Harry’s in heat. The fact she was incredibly wet and pushed easily down onto him was forgotten in the blissful tight hotness surrounding and squeezing his whole cock.

She rolled her hips, rocking herself back forth, her eyes half lidded in an expression that grew less strained and more blissful as she found her angle and her breathing.

True to her word, Demelza rode him like a madwoman. Her hips rose and fell in quick movements taking in almost the entirely length of Harry’s cock. Each time her hips came down there was slapping sound and half-pant, half-squeal from Demelza.

The panting added a little motion but the riding caused her breasts to move freely, a little behind the motion of body and amazing sight that Captivated Harry, he shifted slightly meaning to reach up and take hold of them or suck on them. But Demelza leaned forward slightly her hands on his left hip and right shoulder (his left shoulder being covered in puncture marks from stings) avoiding the scars and his hand closed around her forearm instead,

“This is my show,” she panted. 

She bounced herself on his cock, biting her bottom lips, her tits swaying right in Harry’s face, her cunt clench tight around his cock every time she bottomed out. 

“So.. fucking.. good,” Demelza cried, each word punctuated with deep sucking breaths, Harry saw her stomach hollow and her body shook, his hips surged up to meet hers, and she came and the sight of it tipped Harry over the edge as well. His cock spurting come deep inside of her.

Demelza collapsed over him, her breathing still heavy, her breasts melded against his chest.

“Guess, I wasn’t the only one who wasn’t lasting long?” Harry said.

“This… isn’t over,” Demelza said. “Just… need breath back.”

Harry’s hands slid up Demelza’s body and he buried them in her chestnut locks, he dipped his head planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then tip of her nose, she giggled, then on hers lips. She murmured into his mouth.

They sprawled on the bed together, side by side, hands wandering over each other while they waited out the afterglow. Harry’s hands went to Demelza’s breasts and found them even softer and more pleasant to squeeze and fondle when bared.

It had been a while since Harry’s last encounter but that meant he still had a lot to give. He buried his face in Demelza’s chest kissing into the valley of her breasts and swirling his tongue over her nipples, sucking and teasing them, as Demelza’s hands stroked through his hair.

Demelza’s squirms and the soft gasps that escaped from her lips were enough to get Harry hard again quickly and he moved back up her body, to kiss her on the lips as his cock pressed against his stomach.

“You know, I really did like it when you were on top,” he said with a smile.

“I noticed,” Demelza replied huskily.

“But I think you liked it when _I_ was in charge.”

“Maybe,” Demelza said.

Harry kissed her again, deeply. His hands finding hers and pressing them flat the bed, so that he rolled on top of her again, his cock pressed against her mound, the stripe of reddish hair there tickling against it.

Demelza’s head was pushed deep into the pillows with the force of Harry’s kiss. She squirmed and writhed but given the intensity with which she returned the kiss, her tongue darting and playing against Harry’s, he knew it wasn’t because she was trying to escape.

Her legs spread and lifted in the air and Harry knew what she wanted. He released her hands and grabbed her calves instead. She squealled as Harry pressed on them hoisting them up and back.

“Is this what you want. Demelza?” He said huskily, “to be so irresistible? That I just have to have you, to hold you, to take?”

Demelza had always been quick and agile and flexible, it was why he’d picked her as chaser. Harry had never thought he’d bending her nearly in half in italian hotel one day.

He placed her ankles over her shoulder and leant over him, they still couldn’t kiss in this position but his cock slid into her easily, her upturned hips a perfect match for his own.

Harry thrust down, hard. Demelza’s eyes closed, her brows crunched tightly together but her mouth had fallen open in an ‘o’ of delight. He did it again and again, hips work in a long smooth motion, burying him into Demelza each time, the angle was such that ground on her clit with each motion.

Demelza wasn’t able to move in this position, not more than her hands tearing at the sheets or her toes of her feet curling, locked as they were over Harry’s shoulders. But her breasts still bounced a little with each imact of Harry’s body on hers,

Harry lasted a little longer in that position, he thought. He could hardly tell if demelza came or more likely how many times but the soft refrain on his name told him she was enjoying it immensely and he was hardly timing himself, this could last forever for all he cared.

It couldn’t of course and a few last thrusts Harry emptied himself more forcifully into Demelza. Remain conscious enough to lower her arms gently to the bed and crawl back next to her, murmurring soft words of comfort.

He didn’t remember much more than her snuggling up to him after that and fell asleep in her arms.

He woke up alone. It took him a few long moments to realise why that seemed odd rather than usual today and then it came back to him. He only had a few minutes to worry and fret when there was a key in the door and Demelza walked in, fully dressed and looking radiant. Purple tinted sunglasses on the end of her nose and a tray with steaming coffee in her hands. 

“Morning Auror Potter,” She said cheerfully.

“Auror Potter?” He said warily.

“Well we are on the clock, almost.” Demelza said and she winked at him over her sunglasses.

“Right,” Harry said, accepting a coffee greatly.

“Here’s your schedule, today.” Demelza said. “Here’s your speech, I’ve highlighted the key point.”

“Thank you Ms Robbins,” He said with a hint of irony on the last two words and he looked at the notes and marvelled at how clear she’d made them.

Then he looked over the schedule she’d drawn up.

“Ah...” He said.

“Yes?” Demelza said, innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him . 

“There’s nothing here about return travel arrangements?”

“Well you see, I had some holiday left, and you apparently have never taken any holiday for years according to your boss. So I took the liberty of booking some.”

Harry stared at her.

“As it turned out, I only booked one room, Harry,” Demelza said with a grin, “but don’t you want to know how many nights I booked it for?”

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
